Christmas feathers
by Coco Apple
Summary: When it's christmas time at Azumano highschool the students get ready for the holiday, and when it's christmas, theres mistletoe! DaisukexRiku pairing!
1. Chapter 1 Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own D•N•AngelYukiru Sugisaki-San does♥!**

**Chapter 1**

**♦Mistletoe♦**

* * *

It was the beginning of December and the kids at Azumanga High school were getting ready for there favorite time of year...Christmas! That time of year she sing Christmas songs, give presents to your love ones, and snuggle up with the one person you care for...but for one girl this year she only wanted the Fifteen-year-old spiky red head named Daisuke Niwa.

"Riku, could you help me with this prop for the Christmas festival?" asked a long Brown headed who was holding the littie prop in her hand, that girl was Fifteen-year-old Risa Harada her younger twin.

Riku shook her head from her thought. "Sure Risa what is it you need help with exactly?"

"Hold the ladder for me please!" her sister asked while she started up it.

"What are you putting up?" Riku asked while holding the ladder and looking up at Risa, she smiled a pretty smile showing three branches.

"It's mistletoe silly!" Risa said climbing down the ladder. "You know what it is right Riku?" she asked her sister since St. White day she didn't know what the white ribbon meant.

Riku's face was red from embarrassment or something else. "Of course I know Risa!" she blurted out.

"Well what's it for then?" Risa asked her with her hands on her hips.

"If there's a person under the mistletoe at the exact same time, you have to kiss them!" she shouted, and people stared over at her and she looked away clearing her throat. "Ehehe, nothing to see here folks!" Riku said trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Help me put more up Riku!" Risa asked her but she started to turn around.

"I can't Risa I have to go help in the front and put up the props out there.," she said rubbing the back of her necks. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, I'll ask Ritsuko-chan to help me!" she said smiling. "I'll ask for your help later!"

"Okay, see you!" Riku was about to walk off to the entrance but."Ni-Niwa-kun! Don't scare me like that!" she said sighing.

"I'm sorry Harada-san!" he said to her with a slight blush. "I was heading back to the front." he then noticed Risa exchanging glances.

"Look who's under the mistletoe!" Risa teased. "Come on you two" she paused for a second, "You know the rules!"

Riku and Daisuke were both blood red. "Ri-Risa don't...!" she said to her and she was smiling evilly. "Come on Riku, you have too!"

Riku really wanted too but what if she felt nothing when they kissed? It would be a waist; it would be her second kiss in her whole life since that Pervert Phantom Thief Dark Stole her first kiss!

"You don't have to Harada-san it's okay!" Daisuke defensively then Risa stepped in.

"Then I'll kiss him for you Riku!" Risa said and Riku's head shot up seeing Risa kiss him it made her so angry she looked like she was about to scream but instead her eyes watered.

"Riku?" Risa looked over at her sister, while Daisuke did as well. "Oh come on don't cry I only did it because you didn't!" Risa said putting her hand onto her sister's back, but Riku pushed her sisters hand away and ran off from them.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke yelled watching her run off from them. "Riku!" Risa yelled she was about to run after Riku, but Daisuke stoped her and shook his head. "I'll talk to Harada-san okay!" he said running after her. "Harada-san!" he shouted at her

Risa stood there until Daisuke was out of view and turned around smiling. "Go get him Riku!"

•To Riku•

Riku was outside and away from the school feeling upset that sister kissed the boy she liked...a lot. Ever since they started high school together she's liked him, but deep inside she knew he loved Risa not her, it was always Risa never her. She threw a rock into the freezing cold stream.

"Harada-san?"

Riku turned around seeing Daisuke huffing for air. "There you are."

Riku turned back to looked at the stream. "What do you want?" she asked as she held her knees close to her and put her head onto her legs.

"I want to know why did you run away?" Daisuke asked he kneeled down to her and sat on his knees and looked at her. "Well?"

Riku looked away "It's because.." she whispered.

"Because?" Daisuke had a questionable look on his face. "Because what?"

Riku then blurted it out looking right at him. "It's because you kissed Risa, it hurts when you see someone you really really love kiss your sister!" realizing what she said she was afraid to move, shivering not because it was cold but she was scared he would laugh at her face and think she was joking.

Daisuke sat there staring at Riku would was looking away with hot tears in her eyes, it was going threw his head replaying over and over again. _"It's because you kissed Risa!"_ he felt a different feeling now. "Harada-san I-" he was cut off, by her standing up she was going to run! "Harada-san wait!" he grabbed her by the hand, quickly.

"Let me go!" she shouted but he didn't let go so she kicked him in the knee, making him let her go! **_(A/N: Poor Daisuke.. T-T)_** she ran towards the woods where she could loose sight of him, because he knew now how she felt!

"Ouch, wait don't Harada-san, don't go into the woods!" Daisuke shouted standing up rubbing his knee and ran after her

* * *

**I'm going to leave the cliffhanger here! This is my 1st D•N•Angel story so hope it's good to ya'll!**

**Kaname Kururugi**


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Lights

**Chapter 2**

**•Christmas Lights•**

* * *

Riku kept running, running deeper into the forest then stopped catching her breath looking back no sign of the school or Daisuke, she shivered a bit the cold had gotten to her, her bear legs were shivering and her jacket around her, she placed around her knees and started a fire. "After all dies down...I'll go back." she looked up at the afternoon snowfall, and sat back. 

"When you see someone you really really love kiss your sister!" rang inside her head as she warmed up she wondered, did she really mean it?

_Did she...Love him?_

_She did but did he?..._

•**Daisuke**•

Daisuke stopped screaming throat sore beating from pain screaming her name, seeing the footprints in the ground he started to follow them, wind blowing snow into his red hair he coughed then thought. "Did she really mean that?" He could understand if she was angry and all but, when she said the word 'Love' the feelings he felt for her changed quickly making him shout loud. "Harada-san!"

•**Riku**•

_-"Harada-san!"_

Riku looked up. "Niwa-kun?" she whispered standing up, throwing snow onto the fire it sizzled as smoke was seen and it went out she saw the shadow of Daisuke she panicked and ducked down, she still didn't want to face him so soon so she stood up, as soon as she was about to start running away, her jacket got caught and scratched her arm she screamed from the scratch the scream got Daisuke's attention.

"Harada-san, are you okay!"

The shadow once that was Daisuke was next to her trying to help her, she shook him away.

"Niwa-kun, I can do it!" she with a painful groan, Daisuke stopped her by grabbing her arm, and pulling the jacket off the branch, he examined it. "How is it?" she finally asked.

Daisuke tore off some of his white school shirt and lifted it up. "Take it off."

Riku went red. "What!"

Daisuke blinked and went red as well. "No nothing like that! Just your jacket!" he waved his hands, she obeyed.

"Okay.." she slipped off her jacket slowly and he took the tore shirt piece and began wrapping it around her arm, slowly Riku watched him do it then it came out of his mouth. "Harada-san."

Riku looked up seeing he was done. "Thank you." after she put of her jacket award silence came.

"Come on Harada-san...we have to head back."

Riku snapped out of it and nodded. "Yea, everyone is probably wondering where we are." Riku began walking back toward the school but Daisuke stopped her.

"Wait Harada-san, the school's not that way." Daisuke said and she shook her head.

"It is this way, I know where I'm going." Riku said back at him, now he shook his head.

"I came running from that way!" Daisuke pointed northeast.

"And I came running from that way!" Riku pointed southwest.

"Well, we should go my way." Daisuke said as he began walking the other way, Riku didn't follow. "Harada-san?"

"We're lost aren't we?" Riku asked looking up at Daisuke with her brown eyes.

"No, we can't be!" Daisuke said then saw riku start making a fire again. "Harada-san, what are you doing?"

"Making a fire again.," she said as she began rubbing the sticks together and smoke came out! "Come on!" then the fire popped up, making her jump back a bit, she sat down then Daisuke sat down beside her, it was getting late and the snow started coming down.

Riku shivered from the cold her left arm still hurting as the cold hit it, her arm became numb.

"Are you cold, Harada-san?"

She looked over at Daisuke. "Just a bit, I'm fine."

Daisuke didn't think twice, he took off his jacket and placed it around Riku. "There, are you okay now?"

Riku blushed and nodded. "Yes." his jacket was on her! 'Niwa-kun's jacket is so nice.' she thought.

"Harada-san?"

"What?" she asked again.

"Back at the stream, before you ran off do you really mean what you said?" Daisuke finally asked. _'Calm down, don't get over exited enough for Dark to answer me that is!'_

Riku was red she didn't know what to do; she stood up again dropping his jacket running off again.

"Not again!" he stood up and this time ran fast enough to grab her arm! But he tripped...and...

"Ah!..." Riku blood red, redder then an apple looked two inches from her face was the one, she tried to run from Daisuke fell ontop of her!

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her. (A/N: It's nothing bad! x.x) "Harada-san, I don't want you to keep running from me!" he continued to talk. "I heard you back there threw your tears the word Love do you mean it!"

Riku's eyes watered again. "I-"

"Do you mean it...do you love me?" he asked looking at her in the white snow.

"..I Did mean it." Riku finally said as she hugged him back crying. "I meant it!.." she then let him go. "But, I know you like Risa and-."

Daisuke smiled. "I liked Harada-san at first, but the one I like now is." he smiled at her. "Riku-san."

She smiled at him, and then realized someone was right over them. "What!" she gasped and let Daisuke go, Daisuke stood up seeing.

"H-Hiwatari!" Daisuke asked, Hiwatari had a flashlight.

"So here you two are." Satoshi said looking at Daisuke and Riku, with his ice blue eyes. "They noticed you two were gone for quite a while."

Daisuke stood up and he helped Riku up. "I'm sorry it's my fault I'm the one who ran off."

"Riku-san, don't blame yourself, please." Daisuke said to her putting his hand onto her shoulder she nodded at him. "Okay."

Satoshi coughed they looked over at him and they both blush. "Let's head back to the school you two."

They both nodded and followed Satoshi towards the school not to far away but Satoshi stopped. "It's to late for use to go back to school, you two follow me to my place."

"Your place!"

"Yea, you can call your parents while your there am I right?" Satoshi asked Daisuke he stopped to think.

"He's right, it's no big deal you can call Harada-san when we get there, and I'll call my parents." Riku nodded in agreement to Daisuke as soon as they got out of the woods they went to an apartment, where Satoshi lived.

"You live here alone?" Riku asked, he nodded. "Wow."

"Niwa, Harada-san, you can call them when ever you like." Satoshi walked into his room. "I'll be right back!"

Daisuke smiled, and then looked over at Riku. "Riku-san?" she was staring out the window.

"Niwa-kun look!" Riku pointed at the lights of the city from the small view. "It's so beautiful!" she smiled as the reflection of the city Christmas lights hit her eyes.

Daisuke looked at her. "Thank you Riku-san."

"For what?" she looked at him with a questionable look on her face.

"For telling me the truth." Daisuke said to her, putting his hand intertwined with hers they looked back out at the Christmas lights.

"It's like the stars.." Riku said as she leaned on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Yea...the Christmas lights look like stars." He said to her as he looked at the lights. "Merry Christmas, Riku-san"

"Merry Christmas, Niwa-kun"

* * *

**I'll leave it up to you all, to tell me to continue or let this be the ending! Review and say!**

**1.) Continue and make it longer?**

**2.) Stop it right here at the sweet chapter ending!**

**as I said before Review away ♥!**

**Kaname Kururugi ♪**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh! Christmas Tree!

_Chapter 3_

_Oh! Christmas Tree! Part 1_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D•N•Angel Yukiru Sugisaki-Sannn! She does:P**_

_**Note: X3 as we speak the next chapter after this I'm writing!**_

* * *

"Riku! Are you okay!" screamed Risa checking out her older sister, seeing her jacket sleeve ripped from the branch. "Riku, your arm is all cut-up!" Risa cried out with her hands up in the air grabbing her arm, examining it. "It's wrapped up?"

Riku couldn't have but sweatdrop at her sister's reaction. "I'm fine Risa, Niwa-kun wrapped it up for me..." she blushed when she said his name.

"Ahhh, I see!" Risa's voice changed from panicked to 'Riku's gotta boyfriend' voice! "What happened in the forest anyway, Riku?"

Riku looked away she couldn't help but blush, Risa's questions on the way home were making her this way. "Nothing happened Risa, he just..." she looked out the window to the cold outside world. "Helped me when I ran from him.."

"Something had to have happened, because at Hiwatari-kun's house he called you Riku-san!" Risa said to her sister. "And you two are smiling at him as if you two were a new couple!"

"Nothing happened Risa, just drop it!" Riku shouted at her sister, who did the puppy dog face.

"Fine then...I guess I'll find out tomorrow!" Risa said smiling.

"Tomorrow?" Riku raised a brow at Risa now.

"At the town square shopping center there lighting up the big Christmas tree!" Risa said, with sparkles in her eyes. "And maybe I can ask Dark-san to go with me!"

"Come on Risa get real, Dark...that pervert!" Riku asked not believing. "You can do better then that, Risa!"

"Awe...what do you know Riku!" Risa said opening her door noticing they were home.

Riku sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room, opening the door she fell onto her bed looking up at the ceiling, smiling. "Niwa-kun...I wonder what your doing right now." Risa was right there, infrount of the doorway.

"Riku, I was right!"

Riku instantly sat up! "Ri-Risa!" she went blood red. "I-What-What are you doing in here!"

"I wanted to ask you what you were wearing tomorrow!" Risa smiled.

"I don't know..." Riku said sitting up walking onto the balcony looking out at the ocean, she sighed looking over seeing Daisuke's house she smiled and sat down looking staring at it. "I wonder what you're doing right now..."

_-Daisuke-_

"Dai, sweetie go get ready for dinner." Daisukes shorthaired mother named, Emiko said as she set the table with Towa.

"Okay mom." Daisuke said with a sigh walking up his stairs into his room he closed the door as his littie pet rabbit, Wiz jumped onto his sholder.

"Kyuuuu!" he said happy.

"Hey Wiz sorry you didn't get to go to school today!" he petted his pet rabbit. "I had a great day today..." he said smiling the placed Wiz onto his bed and walked toward his balcony opening the glass door he stepped out into the cold night once again then looked over seeing, Riku's house. "Riku-san...I'm glad you love Me." he whispered then got an idea; "The Christmas Tree lighting is tomorrow!" he remembered and quickly grabbed the phone and counted.

"Ichi, ni, mi, shi, go, mu, shichi, eito, kyuu, juu!" He said as he dialed the number and placed it against his ear...it rang.

_-Harada Residence-_

"Risa, could you get that!" Riku shouted from the bathroom.

"Sure, Riku!" Risa shouted back running to the phone picking up. "Hello, Harada Residence Risa here!" her voice sounded perky.

"H-Harada-san, you sound sure happy!"

"Niwa-kun, hello!" said Risa smiling, maybe she could ask him. "Riku's in the bathroom. But Niwa-kun."

"Hmm?" Daisuke sounded confused on the other line.

"Are you and Riku, you know a couple?" she asked as she looked at the bathroom door and gasped. 'Eee-eee-eee Riku's comming out!' She gulped and panicked. "Tell me quickly, Riku's coming!"

"Hai." Daisuke said smiling.

Risa gasped, seeing sister right behind her, Risa jumped three feet! "Kyaaaa! Riku, and Niwa-kun!" she smiled brightly hugging her sister. "You two are a couple!"

"Ri-Risa!" Riku knew now that Daisuke had told her, she quickly pushed her off of her and grabbed the phone running into her room locking the door. "That should keep her out of my way!" she whispered realizing Daisuke was still on the line she put the phone up to her ear. "H-Hello?" she was huffing for air.

"Riku-san, are you huffing for air?" Daisuke asked clueless, he didn't know what was going on.

"Running...from Risa does that to you Niwa-kun!" she said as she sank onto her floor against her wall. "Anyway...how are you?"

"I'm doing much better then earlier...how is your arm buy the way?" Daisuke sounded concerned, how sweet!

"It's doing better then before.," she said standing up walking onto her balcony. "It's such a nice night tonight..."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Daisuke said over the phone smiling.

_**'Gah quit it you two, you sound like your talking to your grandma!'**_ Dark shouted inside Daisuke's mind.

"Jee Dark!" Daisuke shouted out loud.

"Ni-Niwa-kun, did you just say 'Jee Dark'!" Riku asked confused on the other side of the phone.

"What of course not!" Daisuke said covering his lie.

_**'Alright then, Daisuke I'll ask for you let me in control!'**_ Dark commanded.

_"No Dark quit it!"_ Daisuke said with a moan.

"Um...Niwa-kun, do you want me to call you back?" Riku asked with a sweatdrop.

"N-No its okay Riku-san!" Daisuke said over the phone.

"Riku, come here quickly!" Risa shouted, from her room.

"What Risa!" she shouted out of the phone toward her.

"I need your help on a way to ask Dark-san to the Christmas tree lighting tomorrow!" Risa said with a smile.

"Risa...ugh! Forget it!" Riku shouted at her sister from the balcony.

"Riku-san?"

"Yea, Niwa-kun?" Riku asked as she turned her head in the direction of his house.

"Tomorrow...will you...go...with me?"

"With you?" Riku blinked.

"With me." He turned red, even though he was talking threw the phone. "To the Christmas tree lighting?" _Badum Badum_ went his heart. (A/N:_ His heart is beating_.)

Riku smiled "Of course Niwa-kun, I would love to go with you to the Christmas tree lighting.."

"Really!" His face brighted up. "Then we can go there after school then?"

"Yep!" she laughed threw the phone then looked at the clock. "Gomen to do this Niwa-kun, but I have to go!" the clock read '10:00' "Goodnight Niwa-kun"

"Goodnight Riku-san."

And with that they hung up the phone.

_"Tomorrow, is my first date with, Niwa-kun.."_

* * *

_**I know it's extremely short hides!but I promise you!There will be another chapter! It'll be so cute I'll cry! Now review so I can post it! jumps away**_

_**♪Kaname Kururugi♪**_


	4. Chapter 4 Snow

_Disclaimer: I don't own D•N•Angel Yukiru Sugisaki-Sannn! Does Yay!_

_Note: This is the last chapter so, If it's extremely short it's because I'm going to Florida in the morning -sniffles- Anyway...Here it is! The last chapter of this D•N•Angel story, XP and I am thinking of a new one at the moment! And I might JUST MIGHT make a Satoshi and Risa one-shot, not possible but will try!_  
•-•-•

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Snow.**_

* * *

"Riku, wake up!"

Riku opened her eyes as the bright sun came poring in.

"Riku!"

"I'm up! Jeez...it's to early for shouting." Riku said sitting up stretching then realized. "Ah tonight's the Christmas tree lighting!" she smiled. "I can't wait!" she slipped on her slippers as she stood up looking outside no cloud in the sky. "I guess it won't be a white Christmas this year."

It was now two days till Christmas, and it hadn't snowed in Azumano city in over forty years.

"Riku, hurry it's almost 9:00!" Risa screamed running from the other side of the hall. "We need to get to school then back home as soon as we can!"

"But Risa! I told you I'm going to the outlet with Niwa-kun after school!" Riku reminded Risa.

"That's right, I forgot for a second you two were finally going out hehehe!" Risa said as she walked back into her room. "You have like, ten minutes to get ready!"

"I know, I know!" Riku said as she grabbed her uniform and school bag. "Risa, I'm going on ahead to school, see you there!" Riku shouted as she span to the stairs and ran down them but stopped feeling a pain go threw her arm. "Ouch!" Riku shouted and grabbed her arm looking at it. "The cut still hurts, I opened it back up just great."

-•-

Riku sat there in her kitchen as her mom wrapped her arm up.

"Riku, please be a littie more careful." Rikus mom said as she wrapped up her arm.

"Gomen, reidou.." Riku said as she finished up. "Shai!" (_A/N: Reidou-mother Shai-Thanks_) Riku grabbed her bag once again and ran to the door. "See you later!" she waved opening the door.  
-•-

Riku began ridding down the street as the cold breeze went threw her hair and as she pettled her breath could be seen. "I must be some kind of idiot to ride in the cold like this!" Riku said stopping at the red light right across the street from her school.

"Riku-san!"

Riku looked across the street waving was Daisuke, he was waiting on her!

"Niwa-kun!" she smiled forgetting about the red light rode right into the street as a car was coming right at her. "AH!"

"Riku-san!" Daisuke shouted as he ran as fast as he could, he had to push her out of the way!

Riku covered her face letting go of the bike she was expecting a pain but she heard someone breathing extremely fast, opening her eyes she saw Daisuke. "Ni-Niwa-kun..you."

Daisuke smiled at her holding her bridle style. "Are you okay, Riku-san?"

Riku nodded as Daisuke was so close, he didn't realize it. "Niwa-kun, Are you alright as well?" she asked as she got out of his arms.

"Heh heh, I'm okay!" Daisuke said as he began standing up but grabbed his ankle.

"Your ankle it's scratched up!" Riku said as she bent down to him. "Let's get you to the nurse!" Riku said putting on arm under his and helping him up.

_-•-_

"It's just sprained it'll be okay in just a littie while, don't worry." The nurse said to Daisuke smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Kano!" Riku bowed as she helped Daisuke up. "Let's get to class!"

Daisuke smiled taking Riku's hand and began toward math class.

_-•-_

"Riku!" Risa shouted at her in the hall, Riku and Daisuke looked over seeing her. "They want you at the Drama class to help with the props!"

"Okay Risa Thanks!" Riku said to her younger sister who seemed clueless at times. "I'll be right back, Niwa-kun!" Riku said running off leaving Risa with Daisuke.

'Hehehe, my chance is finally here!' Risa thought evilly. "Oh Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke blinked looking over at Risa. "Yes, what is it Harada-san?"

"You like my sister that much?" Risa asked as she watched her older sister disappeared from sight.

"Yes, I really do like Riku-san." Daisuke smiled then looked down at Risa. "Keep this between us but.." he pulled out a littie box.

"Ohmigosh a ring!" Risa shouted, Daisuke shut her up placing his hand over her mouth.

"Hush hush, it's a promise ring." Daisuke said placing it away. "Mom said to give it to the one girl that I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"That's the sweetest thing ever, Niwa-kun!" Risa said as you could see floating hearts.

"What's the sweetest thing ever?"

Risa and Daisuke saw Riku right behind them. "Um, he's taking you to the christmas tree lighting it's just so sweet!" she said winking to Daisuke.

"Yea, that's it!" Daisuke smiling, Riku fell for it.

"Well, we need to go now Niwa-kun it starts in an hour!" Riku said as she pulled him away from Risa. "See you later at home!"

Risa stould there sighing. "I wish I could go.."

"Then just go."

Risa jumped looking back seeing Satoshi. "Hiwatari-kun, you scared me!"

"Why not just go?" Satoshi asked blankie.

"I don't have a date." she said to him sighing.

"I'll go with you then."

Risa looked up. "Really, you?" she blinked. _'He is cute when you think of it..'_ she smiled. "Okay, lets go then, Hiwatari-kun!"

_-•-_

"Get 'em while there hot, christmas tree cookies!"

"Come look into the future with Madam Kasha!"

Riku was walking next to Daisuke. "Wow, they sure went out for it this year." Riku said looking around.

"Yea, hey look at that!" Daisuke pointed at a croud. "A singer called Miyamoto Shunichi is singing a sad blues song tonight!"

"Yea, that must be him." Riku said pointing at the man on the stage, and he began to play the piano.

_Takaku dono kurai tonde ittara Haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naru no?_

A light breeze went over everyone as clouds roled in.

_Hitomi soraseba raku ni naru kamo shirenai Demo itsumo dokoka de mitsumete itai._

Riku shivered as Daisuke placed his arms around her, in a sweet hug.

_Wasureru koto nante deki wa shinai kara Nasu sube mo naku, sora wo miageteru dake.  
Maru de kago no naka no chiisana tori no you ni Mado wo sagashite atemo naku, samayotte iru._

"Riku-san...I-"

_Ima sugu ni aitai kimi ga suki dakara Kizutsuku koto ga kowakute nigetai kedo Mienai shigarami ni tsubasa torawaretemo Soredemo kimi wa kanashii hodo taisetsu na hito._

"I love you, Riku-san.." Daisuke letting go holding out the littie black box, and Riku smiled placing her hands onto her mouth.

"Niwa-kun." she put out one hand as he placed the ring onto her finger people claped.

"Thank you!" she said putting it against her heart and smiled a small smile with tears in her eyes.

"The light's are being lit up everyone!" someone shouted as they pluged the lights up, a small snow began.

"Snow?"

"It's snowing, mommy!"

"It hasn't snowed here in over forty years...it's a miracle."

Riku looked up at Daisuke as Daisuke looked down at her, he forgot of everything else and...

"D-Dark!"

Daisuke opened his eyes looking down. "AH, I transformed!" he shouted in his mind.

"Let me go you pervert!" Riku said pushing away. "Where did Niwa-kun go?"

"He'll be right back, now then I believe you were going to kiss me?" Dark asked.

"Dark, stay away from Riku-san!" Daisuke snapped. "Change back!"

"Okay okay!" Dark shouted then looked down at Riku who was ready to kick and slap him to death. "Well, gotta go!" Dark ran off, and quickly changed back.

Riku sat down on a bench looking at the ring. "Where did Niwa-kun go?" she asked herself sighing.

"Riku-san!"

"Niwa-kun the Christmas lights are lit up already!"

"Ah, I'm so sorry.." Daisuke huffing for air.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked standing up.

"Fine fine!" Daisuke said as Riku looked up at him.

"Um, Niwa-kun?"

"Hmm?" Daisuke looked up at her.

"Well...will you, you know give me a.." she blushed. "A kiss?"

Daisuke went red and gulped. "Well, I...Sure." Daisuke said placing his arms onto her shoulder going in for a kiss.

"Riku!"

Daisuke stopped twitching seeing Risa and Satoshi together.

"Hey there you two!" Risa shouted smiling.

"Hey Risa." she glared at her. "Sorry but we were just leaving." she quickly grabbed Daisukes arm and ran from the other couple stoping. "They-" she was cutoff, Daisuke finally for real kissed her. "Niwa-kun."

Daisuke smiled and kissed her again.

_"Merry Christmas."_

_**-•The end-**_

* * *

_**Well, I know ya'll probably don't like it but it made me cry that I have to end this story! It was fun writing this fanfiction! Well it's 10:30 and I have to wake up at 4:00 so I shall see ya'll later! Review and tell we what you think!**_

_**-♪Kaname Kururugi**_


End file.
